Leona/Ability Details
Abilities / additional magic damage. This additional damage is counted as the ally's damage and it will benefit from their magic penetration. Leona is unable to activate the additional damage herself. |innatedetail = Sunlight is a passive ability that applies a mark to any enemy unit damaged by any of Leona's champion abilities for 3.5 seconds. If an allied champion deals damage to a unit debuffed with Sunlight, the mark is detonated and additional magic damage is dealt to the target. Leona cannot detonate Sunlight herself. *Any of an allied champion's damage sources may detonate Sunlight, including autoattacks, champion abilities, summoner spells and items. *Sunlight can be applied to enemy champions, minions, and neutral monsters. Sunlight cannot be applied to a tower, inhibitor, or nexus. *Sunlight can only be triggered by an allied champion. Leona, allied minions, and neutral monsters cannot proc Sunlight. *Sunlight's damage is accredited to the allied champion that detonates the mark, not Leona. *Sunlight will be affected by the detonating champion's magic penetration and spell vamp. Leona's own stats do not affect Sunlight. *Sunlight does not stack. Damage from another of Leona's abilities refreshes the duration of the mark. *Leona's abilities must do damage to apply Sunlight. If the ability's damage is blocked, such as by or , then Sunlight is not applied. *Sunlight has a Hidden Passive which causes champions wearing sunglasses to take one less damage from Sunlight, such as . This extends to champion skins as well, even if their default skin does not normally wear sunglasses, such as . |firstname = Shield of Daybreak |firstinfo = (Active): Leona's next autoattack will deal additional magic damage and stun the target for 1.25 seconds. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Shield of Daybreak is an autoattack modifier which causes Leona's next autoattack within a short duration to deal bonus magic damage and stun the target. *Shield of Daybreak will pop spell shield. The physical damage of the autoattack will still be dealt, but the magic damage and stun are negated. *Shield of Daybreak will damage and the stun is negated. The physical damage of the autoattack will still be dealt. *Shield of Daybreak resets Leona's autoattack timer on cast. **Leona may immediately deal another autoattack after applying Shield of Daybreak on an enemy. *Shield of Daybreak will apply on enemy towers, inhibitors, and the nexus, dealing bonus magic damage. However, the structure will not be stunned. *Shield of Daybreak will be consumed upon attacking a ward, but no extra damage or stun is dealt. *Shield of Daybreak's cooldown will not start until after the attack buff is consumed or expires. *Shield of Daybreak applies to the target damaged by it. *Shield of Daybreak can be used to clear wards at level 1 If you are standing next to it when it is placed. |secondname = Eclipse |secondinfo = (Active): Leona raises her shield to gain bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. When the effect ends she deals magic damage to nearby enemies. If any enemy was damaged by Eclipse, the defense buff is prolonged for an additional 3 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Diameter:' |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Eclipse is a self-target ability. Leona gains a buff that increases her armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. After 3 seconds a burst of light emerges from Leona, dealing magic damage to enemy units in a radius around her. If this burst inflicts damage, the defensive buff is extended in duration for an additional 3 seconds. If no enemies are damaged by Eclipse, then the defensive buff is immediately removed. *Eclipse has no casting time and does not interrupt Leona's previous orders. *Leona may act freely during the entire duration of Eclipse. *If Eclipse's damage is completely blocked by an absorption shield or spell shield, the defensive buff's duration will not be extended. *Eclipse applies to all targets damaged by it. |thirdname = Zenith Blade |thirdinfo = (Active): Leona projects a solar image of her sword, which deals magic damage to all enemies in a line. When the image fades, the last enemy champion struck will be immobilized for 0.5 seconds and Leona will dash to them. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Zenith Blade is a multiple target pass-through linear skillshot that projects a sword of light in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy units hit. If Zenith Blade strikes an enemy champion(s), once the sword has reached its maximum range the last champion struck will be immobilized for 0.5 seconds, and Leona will dash to a location linearly behind them over this duration. *Zenith Blade will pop spell shield, but the immobilize will still be applied and Leona will still dash to the target's location if they were the last champion hit. *Zenith Blade will damage , but Leona will still dash to the target's location if they were the last champion hit. The immobilize will be negated if Black Shield is still active. *Zenith Blade has a cast time of approximately 0.5 seconds. Leona will stop momentarily while Zenith Blade's animation is performed and the blade reaches its maximum range. *Image-type units such as , , and will be damaged by Zenith Blade, but will not count as a champion target and will not cause Leona to dash to them. *Leona may dash through walls and terrain if Zenith Blade contacts a champion. *If Leona hits a stealthed champion she will still root them, and dash to them ** She does not break the stealth of the champion she hit *If Leona is under crowd control effects after Zenith Blade finishes casting and she hits an enemy champion, she will still dash to their location. *If the targeted champion uses a dash during the dash animation, Leona will dash to the target's new location. ** Conversely if Leona is knocked back after Zenith Blade is fired but before starting her dash, Leona will still dash to the last enemy champion hit. *After the dash effect, Leona is automatically ordered to attack the targeted enemy champion. *Zenith Blade applies to all targets damaged by it. |ultiname = Solar Flare |ultiinfo = (Active): Leona calls down a beam of solar energy to a target location. After a brief delay, it deals magic damage to all enemies in it and slows them by 80% for 1.5 seconds. Enemies in the center of the area are stunned instead of slowed. *'Range to Center of AoE:' 1200 *'Diameter of Damaging AoE:' 250 *'Diameter of Stun AoE:' 100 *'Diameter of Slow AoE:' 700 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Solar Flare is a ground targeted area of effect ability that marks a target location. After a 1 second delay a solar ray is fired at the area, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemy units within. Enemy units at the center of the target location are stunned instead of slowed. *Vision is granted around the target area upon cast, lasting for 3 seconds after the ray lands. Vision granted is ~150% the size of the spell area. *Solar Flare applies to all targets damaged by it. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details